Back Again
by jelsashipper4life
Summary: One day, a big tragedy befalls Jack and Elsa, and Jack passes away. Four years later, Elsa is raising the baby she was pregnant with before Jack died. An incident on the road involving her son introduces her to Jack again. Elsa wishes Jack could fall in love with her again, but he's forgotten her. Can Elsa make Jack fall in love with her again, and avoid the wrath of Pitch Black?


The loud _BANG_ of a gunshot echoed through the room. A muffled scream followed, and the heavy metal door flew open.

A woman with platinum blonde hair stood in the doorway, her azure eyes searching for something. Her eyes locked onto a man with snowy white hair. He had a bleeding puncture in his chest, and he clutched with a free hand, eyes streaming with silent, painful tears.

"Jack," the woman whispered.

"Elsa," the man, Jack replied.

Elsa rushed over in a flash, trying to break him free of his bonds. She grunted as she pulled, and sweat dripped from her furrowed brows.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said, her voice shaking, but determined.

"No," Jack said, holding her hands firm to stop her task, "Don't. It's not worth it, I'm not worth it."

Elsa looked at him, fear displayed in her eyes. "Don't say that," she whispered softly, "You'll always be worth it."

Jack managed to force a painful smile, and then he let out a small groan. Elsa gasped, and then broke her hands free of his grasp, and continued trying to untie his hands.

While Elsa worked on his hands, Jack asked, "How long?"

"I'd say, a minute. I will get you out of here," Elsa replied.

"No, Elsa," he said firmly, looking into her beautiful eyes with his own blue orbs.

"How long?" he repeated.

Elsa sighed, crying. "Three- three months, Jack."

Jack shushed Elsa, and looked at her, "Can I see it?"

Elsa sniffed, and then nodded. She lifted a part of her sky blue shirt, and there was a small, but noticeable bump. Jack reached his free hand out towards it, and Elsa gladly let him touch her pregnant stomach.

"He- he's yours," Elsa said, her voice breaking.

She continued on, finally after a lot of fumbling, broke Jack free.

"Let's go," Elsa said, grabbing Jack's hands and making a gesture to leave. But she was stopped when Jack didn't get up.

"Jack," she said, trying to get him to stand, "Jack we have to go."

Jack shook his head, and laughed dryly, "I think you and I both know I'm not making it out of here."

Elsa opened her mouth, and then shut it, knowing what Jack had said was true.

"Let me spend my last moments with my family." Jack said, his hand clutching his wound tighter, and his face contorting into a grimace every now and then.

Elsa nodded, too tearful to speak now. She kneeled down beside Jack, and lifted his face so that it was in her lap. She stroked his hair, and then let out an almost inaudible gasp as his free hand snaked its way into her shirt.

Elsa settled down again once she realized what Jack was trying to do. Jack laughed as best he could when he felt his and Elsa's baby.

"He's beautiful," Jack said, and then he paused, "It is a he, right?"

Elsa laughed, and then shrugged, "I don't know yet. I wanted to wait to tell you, and then find out the gender together."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then ended up crying.

"What's wrong? Jack!" Elsa asked, panicking.

Jack then laughed, making Elsa confused.

"He's- He's moving Els, I can feel him!" Jack exclaimed happily.

Elsa and Jack laughed. Jack laughed as best as he could, and then, he started coughing violently.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed worriedly.

Jack wheezed, and he knew his time was up. Jack sat up, coughing. He rested both of his hands on Elsa's swollen stomach, leaving a crimson mark.

He brought his lips to his unborn child's safe haven, and kissed it. Then, he put a hand on Elsa's neck, and brought her head down to meet his. Their foreheads touched, and Jack whispered, "I love you."

Elsa closed her eyes, and a single tear slid down her cheek and fell on Jack's. She breathed in his scent of soap and mint, and whispered back, "I love you too."

Then, she closed the gap between the couple. Their lips met in a cold, sweet, minty frenzy.

Elsa pulled back, panting. "No matter what," she recited, "You will always, through life and death, be my,"

"Wife," Jack said, as Elsa finished off, "Husband.

Jack smiled, and then wheezed.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed.

Jack closed his eyes slowly, and breathed his final breath.

Before he could do that, Jack whispered one last time, "I love you."

Elsa whispered back, "I love you too. Her voice broke as she watched her husband die in her arms.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed, her heart shattering for the one she loved most.

She stood up on shaking legs and the collapsed again, throwing her body over her dead husband, her body wracked with tears.

Through her grief, Elsa missed the shadow lurking by the corner of the room, and the tiniest breaths from Jack.


End file.
